American Pie
by emmiez
Summary: Demyx has a little sister that used to be exactly like him, but after their parents divorced, she's changed over the last ten years, Demyx is worried. RikuXOC, Akuroku I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY


_**This is my second story! please go easy on me! let me know how it was as well R&R please!**_

In every high school, you have these different groups of people.

The Jocks. The football players. Total jerks and horny men.

The Bitches. A Jocks girlfriend. Cheerleaders and total sluts.

The Cool kids. Next on the social ladder. They're the pretty mean, but sometimes you'll find a few nice ones.

The Random. They're not popular or average. They're not preppy or into most things, but they do sports and enjoy them. Plus they live to the name of Random.

The Average. They're alright. Not really picked on, a few friends are in the Cool kids part.

The Nerds. Annoying virgin boys who are obsessed with video games. Horny teenage boys who most likely won't get laid until after college.

The Goths. Over depressed emo kids. Thinks everyone wants them to die.

The Music Lovers. Usually you'll get them mixed up with the Cool kids. Most of these guys are liked by them and some of the others.

The Losers. Exactly what the title says. Losers are very annoying and loud. You can pick them out easily.

The Loners. The ones that read a lot and love the quiet. You can see them easily as well. They're actually above Losers, but oh well.

I guess you could call me and my older brother a Music Lover. The only difference is that he's more like a Random and Cool kid put together with Music in it as well. I'm the quiet and shy little sister that everyone barely notices unless I'm with my brother.

I'm very quiet. When you hear me sing, it's angelic and beautiful. When I play the guitar, it's graceful. When I'm in public, I want to run from their prying eyes. I hate being watched, one of the reasons I won't play at the school or even to my brother.

I used to sing so much, when I was living with my mother and Demyx when I was little. I was just like Demyx. Loud and energetic. Until I moved in with my father. He would hurt me when I started to sing and said it sounded horrible and would tell me to stop before his ears bled.

I stopped singing in front of people. I played the guitar still. Only person who knew I could sing was Demyx and mom. Everyone else thought I could only play guitar. I wanted it to stay that way. I was also a Loner in a way.

I moved back in with my mother and Demyx last year. He was so happy, but they were shocked on how quiet I was and how I never sang near them anymore. I had lived with my father for almost more than ten years, it left scars.

When I started going to his school, he tried to introduce me to his friends. I refused and walked away, leaving my brother alone and confused. I overheard him talking to a friend he had brought home one time. They were talking about me.

"I don't know what to do, ever since she returned, she barely smiles, won't sing, and hardly plays the guitar even, I really wish she never had to live with our father for so long, but he had custody of her only for some reason" I hated eavesdropping, but I couldn't move.

"Demyx, have you tried to talk to her about it?" nothing came, so he must've nodded or something "she wouldn't talk about it, like it was so horrible that she couldn't" I looked down before going to my room. I didn't want to listen anymore.

The red head in Demyx's room, Axel, was Demyx's best friend who would try to become my friend since I came to their school last year. I wouldn't call us friends, but I would go to Axel if I needed help if someone was bulling me. I have before.

This guy named Seifer. He likes to think of himself as the guy who punishes the kids that do bad, when he's the only one doing bad. Last year, I was there for a month or so and he randomly came up to me in the halls and started to sexually harass me.

I was too scared to ask Demyx for help, fear that Seifer would hurt him, so I asked Axel, he's stronger than Seifer. I was going to tell him after school, when Seifer literally pinned me to the wall and tried to force himself on me.

Thankfully, Axel had saved me and they got in fight. Demyx found out from Axel and he started walking me to my classes for a while. Seifer was a Jock. Horny jerk in dumb and short term. Seifer still tries to get me, but Demyx was always close by and to protect me. Or his friends were. Demyx and Axel were over protective of me badly.

I got ready for bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was wearing plush shorts that weren't even to my mid thigh, but they covered enough. I also wore a tank top that matched the purple from my shorts that had monkeys on them.

I was half way done brushing my teeth when I heard someone stop outside the bathroom. I looked to see it was one of Demyx's other friends, Riku. He was bisexual, Axel was gay, and Demyx was gay. So I wasn't as comfortable near Riku as I was with Axel.

"I'll be out in a minute" he nodded before turning around and going down the hall. I finished brushing my teeth and then my hair before heading to my room to see Axel was here also. I walked past him and entered my room calmly.

I was about to shut my laptop off when I heard singing, it was girly and I realized it was my voice and it was from last year when I was singing and doing the dishes. It was a bad habit. I hurried from my room and ran to Demyx's room.

I barged in to see Demyx was smiling with a shocked Riku and Axel sitting next to him, watching the video. I glared daggers at him before pulling his hair forcefully and shutting the laptop. I glared at all three of them.

"Any one of you say anything about what you just saw, I'll kill you, Demyx, I want that video deleted and don't go video taping my voice ever again unless you want your precise Sitar in splinters, understood?" my voice was soft, but sharp and I was angry.

I went back to my room after they promised. Luckily, my room was down the hall from them, so I didn't hear them talking about how horrible my voice was. Demyx was just out to embarrass me to the point of shame.

~~~~ Demyx's room

Axel and Riku were shocked, her voice was beautiful and could easily surpass Demyx's voice. Demyx smiled happily as she left to her room. Demyx connected the charger to each of their phones before giving them to their rightful owners.

"Her singing is now on both of your phones, hopefully this'll get her to sing again, I'm going to get her to sing and play for the talent show" Axel nodded happily "you should, her voice is awesome, almost angelic" Demyx nodded in agreement.

"The twins could easily get this song all over the school" Axel said happily. Roxas and Sora were the twins that could get any rumors spread. Even a song like this. Axel was dating Roxas for a few months, would've been since last year, but Axel went big brother mode on Melody and trying to be her friend, everyone else thought he was flirting.

"Good, send it to them" Axel nodded before sending it to Roxas. Sora was dating Kairi, Axel's younger sister. They started to get bored now, but Demyx was dying to know something.

"Axel, why didn't you start dating Roxas sooner?" Axel sighed before leaning in his chair "remember how last year I was trying to get Melody to become my friend so she would be a little more open, basically everyone thought I was trying to date her, even Roxas" Demyx almost started laughing.

"Roxas seriously thought you were straight?" Riku and Demyx started laughing at the thought while Axel rolled his eyes and playfully kicked them in the leg.

"When I tried to ask him out, he said no and to go back to my girlfriend, I was very confused at the last part, I didn't get the chance to ask earlier so after two months of trying, he came up to me, he asked me if I was bisexual and I had to kiss him to prove I was gay, I never did ask how he knew I wasn't dating a girl" Riku chuckled.

"Melody went up to him, told him to just say yes to you so you would leave her alone, she explained everything to him and everyone stopped with the rumors the next week" Axel was shocked, but was happy either way.

"My sister is a strange one indeed, but who are we to say anything" Axel and Riku nodded in agreement before getting ready for bed and going to sleep. They woke up to Melody screaming for them to get up.

~~~Melody's p.o.v.

I made breakfast for them before getting them up. I still had to get ready, so I quickly started a pot of coffee for mom and went to get ready. Once I got my uniform on and I did my hair. I went downstairs to see the boys ready for school and eating.

"Thanks for the food Melody~!" I nodded before getting a cup out and pouring the coffee in it before getting some sugar and milk. Axel and Riku watched me as I did this, thinking it was for me. I tasted it before I stopped myself from gagging.

I hated coffee with a passion. So if I could stop from gagging after drinking some, then mom loved the taste, it was weird, I know. Before I left the room I got another three cups out and filled them with orange juice. I handed them their drinks before going to mother's room and putting it closest to her face.

I always did this to wake her, she loved it. I handed her the abomination before going downstairs and getting my book bag and getting ready to leave. School is starting today and I wanted to get it over with. I was slightly scared since Seifer was in my grade and next year I would be harassed again.

"Melody, did you eat?" I looked at Demyx before nodding, lying. I barely ate breakfast, I almost never ate lunch anymore. I ate dinner though.

"Let's go before we're late" Axel said before we all got in his car. We would get in Demyxs', but Axel had a red truck that was very amusing to watch me to get in since I was so short and tiny, Demyx or Axel literally had to pick me up to get me in. Riku laughed when he got on Axel's side.

I rolled my eyes before realizing I had forgotten my guitar. Before Axel could put the truck in gear, I jumped out and ran into the house, getting it and then climbing to get in the truck. Axel chuckled before driving the car to school. A bunch of kids gave us weird looks when they saw that I was with them for a short while.

I could hear the whispers as they talked about me "she's just hanging around them because Demyx is her brother and he's good friends with them, she should just stay away from them" I looked down, making my bangs cover my eyes before hurrying to class.

I could feel Axel and Demyx stare at me as I did. I ran to my music class and went to the middle row. I loved this class, though I try to hide it, I was also their best guitar player, and they knew it.

I got my guitar out and started to tune it as other students got in the room. I didn't look up as I started to pluck a few strings. They would listen as I played a little song with it. Sometimes I would stay after school, go to one of the soundproof rooms and sing as I played.

Demyx would try to video tape me every time I tried to sing. It got annoying, but it was more rare to hear me sing or see me even that it was to see a fat man that wouldn't jump after a big chocolate cake. That rare. I stopped playing when the teacher came in the room. I heard some of them sigh in disappointment.

"Melody, can I speak to you in the halls for a minute?" I nodded before following him out the room. We stood in the halls before he handed me a piece of paper "I was wondering if you would enter the talent show, you're the school's best guitar player, it would be fun" I shook my head before going back in the room.

"Alright, let's start class" the teacher called roll as I zoned out. He knew I was here and didn't call my name. once the bell rang, I went to my English class I hated so much. Zexion was one of my only friends in this hell hole. He would read while I played a song on the guitar he liked.

I sat next to him and tried to hide when I noticed Seifer walk in and try to sit near me, when Zexion stopped him. I sat against the wall with Zexion next to me, stopping Seifer from getting too close.

"Seifer, she's not interested and never will be, go away" I held onto Zexion's sleeve in slight fear of Seifer. The teacher walked in and Seifer walked away and went to sit with his gang of friends. I sighed in relief before smiling a little to Zexion. He nodded before going back to his book.

Zexion was a great friend that I had since I came here. It was easy to be his friend. He knew I wasn't going to try and flirt with him, since he was gay and had this huge crush on my brother, it was too bad that Demyx was dating this 24 year old named Xigbar that worked at the café near the school.

Thankfully, this huge guy named Lexaeus, that just started college, had a huge crush on Zexion. Zexion won't admit it, but he's starting to like him back. Our other college friend was Vexen. He's alright, he was nice to me and treated me like his little sister. They all treated me like a little helpless sister. It was easy for Lexaeus since he was huge and I treated him like a teddy bear.

"Are we still meeting up with Lexy and Vexen after school?" I asked after class. I had a free period, but the music teacher wanted me to help teach the freshmen this year. I accepted it boredly, yet happily. Zexion nodded before heading to the library for library aid.

I was going to get that with him, but they gave me music instead. I went to class and sat near the teachers desk. The freshmen looked at me, confused. They had heard that I was their best guitar player in the school. I sighed before getting my guitar from the back.

"Everyone, this is Melody Nocturne, she'll be helping you learn how to play the guitar" they nodded as I got on a stool and started to play.

~~~~~~Axel's day with Demyx and Riku and twins

They were in class together since it was a mixed class and it was Art 2. Roxas was listening to Melody sing with headphones in. He smirked as he nodded to them "we need it around the school before the talent show, we're going to get her to sing for the school" Roxas nodded happily.

"Anything to help her" Roxas smiled happily, he owed her for helping him accept Axel's question to date each other. She was a very kind girl that was too shy to actually speak to many people. Sora wanted to help since he was good friends with Demyx and Riku had a crush on her, pretty close to falling hard for her.

~~~~MelodyAfter school

Once it was after school. I started to look for Zexion. Instead I had found Demyx and Xigbar talking and laughing together happily. I decided I should tell Demyx where I would be. I walked over and tugged on Demyx's sleeve "I'm going to be with a few friends, I'll be home later, yes it'll just be Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen" I started to walk away when I saw Zexion.

He was standing next to Lexaeus and Vexen as they waited for me. I smiled as I hugged them. I saw some of the students look at Lexy and me hugging. He was a very big guy and I was shorter than Zexion. I went to his waist, and yes a lot of people had taken that pervertedly, so mind out of the gutter for now on please.

We got in the car and went to the park where we would just chill for a while. I would play a song that was very calming while they relaxed from a stressful day of school.

"Melody, you've gotten better" I blushed and shook my head "no I haven't, it's the same" Lexy chuckled as he sat next to Zexion. It was illegal for them to be together, so they were going to wait until Zexion turned 18, then they would start to date. For now they would kiss in secret only.

"Melody, has that kid Seifer been bugging you still?" I nodded along with Zexion "he's so weird, after a whole year of denying him, he still thinks he has a chance" I nodded before remembering about Axel's older brother, Reno, and how long his boyfriend, Rude had tried to date him, now they're happier than anything.

"Reno was in my position once, maybe he can help me to telling him no, even though Reno said yes, I love it when he first told me how they started dating, it was cute" Zexion chuckled as Vexen rolled his eyes and Lexy smiled.

"How did they get together again?" Lexy asked calmly "Reno started school here a few years ago and Rude had the hugest crush on him, Rude asked him for three years to get together, they got together since Kairi went to Rude's house to play with his dog, she never told anyone and Reno almost went nuts, after 3 hours of searching, he saw Rude on his doorstep with Kairi in his arms, Reno gave him a chance and they've been together for almost 5 years now" Lexy and Vexen smiled while Zexion read and gave a small smile to the story.

I checked the time and realized I should get home soon. Lexy knew this and we started for his car. Once I got home, Demyx was watching a movie with Xigbar "I'm home" Demyx smiled at me happily, Xigbar too when I was almost out of the room. He would've sooner, but it's hard when you have one eye.

"Hey kiddo" I rolled my eyes before smiling at them. They were a cute couple, I just hope Demyx either waits when having sex with him or uses a condom. I don't want him to have a child until he's at least done with college. He knows this as well, even Xigbar does. They had sex, I'm sure of it, Demyx has a sex drive like a fat man loves cake, but not as bad. I hope.


End file.
